


The day Godzilla and Ghidorah found their true Alpha

by Silversage861



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Alpha Destroyah, Alpha Mothra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Besties in fact, Beta Rodan, Enemies to Friends, F/M, King Kong is a Dick, Like VERY OOC, M/M, Mothra and Destroyah are old friends, Mothra sees Godzilla as her child, Multi, Omega Ghidorah, Omega Godzilla, Out of Character, Protective Mothra, Supportive Rodan and Mothra, Tsundere Ni, Very emotional Godzilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversage861/pseuds/Silversage861
Summary: For centuries Godzilla and Ghidorah had to be something they're not but finally the time has arrived. They will soon be able to reveal who they truly are thanks to one Kaiju
Relationships: Godzilla/King Ghidorah/Destroyah, Mothra/Rodan (Kaiju)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I usually don't do this and I'm probably never gonna finish this. I suck at writing but I'd like to actually get some criticism. I know I need to do better at detail and probably other things but I'd like to hear how people feel about this dumb writing. Also did this all on my phone so don't even give me shit about indenting because I know and I can't fix it so no.

Godzilla's POV

If there was one thing I hated, it was how my life was going. Everyday I had to wake up and be something I'm **not** . I **had** to be strong, I **needed** to be strong. Ever since I was discovered to be an Omega my parents rubbed their Alpha scent all over me to cover it up. I'd soon be able to create my own fake alpha scent, though it was as good as my parent's which caused some of the other Kaijus to question me which caused my parents to argue you back. Most backed down but others raised up and there was a battle, that battle unfortunately lead to my parents deaths. I of course then set out and got my revenge when I became of age, after doing that I went on my way to become the king of the monsters to keep up the appearance as an Alpha and as my parent's dying wish so I could protect this planet and its inhabitants. I wondered when my life got out of my control, all I'd like to do is find a mate and have my own family. Was being able to live my own life too much to ask for? "Godzilla, are you okay?" I was shaken out of my thoughts as I looked over to mothra; my queen or That's what I call her in front of the other Titans, though it would seem like most moths can't express emotions clearly but mothra was different, I could see that she was worried about me, the way her voice carried the worry while her wings drape down to the cave floor we were in. I sighed as I knew I couldn't keep anything from her, Mothra was my best friend and an alpha, she was the only person I could trust with my secret and she decided to help me keep it. I don't know where I would be without her. I quickly sat up in the cave we were in and dried my tears as I looked at her with a sad smile "Y-yeah I guess you can say that." I had a stutter in my voice, a king mustn't stutter, they must be firm and confident "It's just funny you know, H-how my life has summed up to this" I felt my eyes stinging, the tears were forming once again, king's didn't cry, alphas especially shouldn't cry. I tried to hold myself together I had to because if I didn't everything would fall apart. My breathing was becoming faster as the world started to spin around me, I tried to get more air but I felt like I couldn't breathe. The world was going dark until I felt something soft touch me, I looked down and saw mothra hugging me. I could feel her wrap her wings around me as she brought my head down towards her "It's okay G, no one is here but you and I so it's okay to cry" After I heard her soft sweet words, I couldn't hold back the flood any longer and hugged the moth back "I JUST WANT TO BE MYSELF!" I roared out as I soon started to cry like I was a hatchling, I continued to cry for minutes and then those turned to hours. I was getting the months body wet but she didn't care, she stayed there for me and I don't think I could ever make it up to her. I don't know when it happened but somewhere in the midst of my sobbing I must have fallen asleep since all I could see was darkness but there was a sense of safety and I was fine with that. I was fine with letting myself be vulnerable because for once in my life, I didn't have to act like an Alpha or a King. This small moment here allowed me to be what I was always meant to be but never had a chance to live like it, I could finally be an Omega even if it was only for a small amount of time.

Third Person POV

While the two Kaijus took solace in each, another kaiju was currently flying towards Isla de Mara, This Kaiju went by many names, Monster Zero, The false king, The one who is many, The devil with three heads, basically a lot of names but he goes by Ghidorah, well the entire being is called Ghidorah, the heads are called Ichi, Ni, and San, with Ichi being the middle head, Ni being the right and San the left. Though he mostly goes by Kevin, he doesn't really know why but it just feels right. Regardless the Kaiju finally made it to his destination and headed towards the volcano. The people who were there didn't panic as they had their own giant Kaiju living in their volcano so they're kinda used to the whole giant monsters popping up every now and again. Some even waved at him while he flew towards the volcano before they went back to rebuilding, after the whole Kaijus awakening, the world had to quickly get used to the giant monsters, the bright side was the environment was actually doing better thanks to them. Though some areas were able to be fixed up rather quickly, this island was not one of them, though they have made quite a lot of progress, they still have a long way to go until their home returned to its former glory. Ghidorah soon landed on the side of the volcano and peered inside seeing who they were looking for inside sleeping "HEY RODAN WAKE UP YOU LAZY BASTARD?" Ni roared at the sleeping Kaijus who woke up with a screech and quickly looked up with a glare at seeing who woke him up like that, Ni had a toothy smirk on his face, San giggled quietly at seeing the fire birds reaction, while Ichi was very irritated at his brothers behavior and quickly nipped the side of their faces while also giving them a small glare. "Sorry about that Rodan, if we're still allowed I would like to ask if we may join you inside of your home" If another Kaiju was told that Ghidorah can be respectful and polite if he wanted to then they would have called the other person a liar. After going up against Godzilla and being allowed to live, which no one understood why but Godzilla himself and Ghidorah. Rodan sighed and shuffled to make room for the larger Kaiju "Come on in man, I'd like to catch up with you since it's been like what? Months since I've seen you" Ghidorah flew down into the volcano noticing that it was actually quite roomy than it looked on the outside "It has actually been 3 months, 2 weeks, 20 hours, 48 minutes, and 39 seconds since we've last seen each other" Ichi replied lazily causing Ni, Kevin, and Rodan to look at the middle head in bewilderment which caused Ichi to chuckle lightly "What? When your spending that much time healing and having to deal with these two, you'll do anything to distract yourself from going crazy, even counting how long it'll take to heal" He had a smirk as his two brothers gawked at him before they huffed "I don't think we're that bad" Kevin mumbled causing Rodan to hide a chuckle by covering it up with a couch "Anyway, I'm happy that your better though. So want to tell me why Godzilla let you live? Hell I'm surprised he let me live after I joined you." Rodan grumbled as he remembered the time he was only one atomic breath away from being killed but the King of the monsters showed mercy to him. Ghidorah himself was surprised when the king stopped his onslaught on him, he could still remember how his scales were burned away, losing the feeling of his wings, he remembered the king pressing down onto his chest feeling his ribs cracking as they were so close to giving in. He shuddered as that was the worst feeling he ever felt "Look, that's besides the point, I need to ask, do you know where Godzilla is?" After hearing the hydras question the fire birds looked at him like he had grown a fourth head "Are you crazy!? You barely escaped last time with your life and now you're thinking of going back and fighting him again!?" Rodan shouted as he got in the false king's face, worry scribbled all over his face. Ghidorah push the firebird back a little with his wings "Calm down would you, you crazy bird, we're not going to fight him" Ni grumbled out as he was reminded by their defeat at the king "We just want to talk, we just need confirm something" Kevin said happily as he was excited about something, though only Ni and Ichi knew why and they themselves couldn't deny that they were a little excited as well though, Ni would never admit it if someone found out. Rodan let out a sigh of relief when Ghidorah said he only wanted to talk "Well I'm glad you're not going to start trouble and unfortunately I can't say I know where he is, he has kinda been very rare to see after your fight with him, Mothra is the only one who knows. So you can either find her and ask or you can wait until he comes out. Though I have to ask, what is it you want to confirm with him?" The false king stayed silent as he thought back to what the king said to him before he fled the area

_Flash Back_

_Godzilla burned with rage as he let out another burst of radiation burning the wings of the false king in front of him, the monster in front of him killed the one person who was there for him, He knocked the false king down and pressed his foot onto the hydras chest and pressed down feeling the way his chest almost gave in. He could feel the hydras struggling to get Godzilla off of his chest. Godzilla was so close to his victory until he stopped because of a smell that hit his nose, He knew that smell but it was impossible, there was no way he was smelling this right. He looked down at the Kaiju and saw something in the other's eyes he didn't think was possible, for as long as the two fought he never in his life would he see fear in the false king's eyes and it wasn't just one head that held fear, no it was all three. Godzilla wanted to desperately kill the being underneath his foot, take back control of the Titans and continue to live out his days as a false alpha but he wanted no, He_ **_needed_ ** _to know if he was smelling things correctly "Why…why do you smell like that Ghidorah?" He hissed out causing the false king to stop struggling as his fear was sent throughout his entire body "_ **_What are you talking about?"_ ** _All three heads asked, they hoped that speaking all at once that the kaiju wouldn't hear the fear and nervousness in their voice. "You smell like an Omega, why? Why do you smell like an Omega!? Aren't you an Alpha!?" The king of monsters couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice any longer, the good thing was no one was near them enough to hear what they were talking about. Ghidorah knew there was no point in hiding it, he glared fiercely at the king "So you finally figured it out after all these years. So what are you gonna do now huh!? Are you going to force yourself onto us!? Make us nothing but your slut!?" Ni shouted in outrage, anger filled his eyes but the fear became stronger. Godzilla was shocked to hear the right head speak out like that, he was surprised to hear those words and backed off of the Kaijus chest "W-why in the hell would you think I would do that!?" Godzilla could feel his power boost fading away but he didn't care at the moment, the shock that his archenemy, the person who's been trying to kill him for so long was just like him. Ghidorah was surprised to see his enemy step off of him, He slowly got up from the ground, he saw that his once glorious wings were burnt to a crisp, only the bones were left, he could feel some of his ribs were cracked, one felt like it broke off completely, he was very lucky it didn't puncture anything Ichi laughed darkly when he heard the king of the monsters question "Why are you so surprised Godzilla? You know that's what happens to Omegas when they're found out, They're like delicacies, they're rare to find but when one is found alphas and betas will fight over them, they don't care how the omega feels as they're just objects, tools used for breeding so go ahead_ **_mighty_ ** _king, go ahead and treat us how we were supposed to be treated a long time ago" Ichi bowed his head, he sounded so defeated as he knew there was no way out of this situation. Ni and Kevin looked at their older brother in surprise but bowed their heads as well knowing that Ichi was right. Godzilla was even more shocked, by this point his power boost had faded but he couldn't even fathom what the hydra was saying "Go" he forced himself to say bowing his head in the process. The false king looked up in surprise, he was about to open his mouth but Godzilla beat him to the punch "I said GO! Get out of here before I change my mind!" He roared out causing the hydra to quickly get away from the King of monsters, he went towards the ocean, though he wished he could have flown but he has to deal with what he has for now. Before he went inside of the water he turned back towards his enemy "_ **_Why_ ** _?" That was all Ghidorah could ask, That question caused Godzilla to sigh and look up at the hydra with his eyes full of understanding "Because we're the same you and I, we're both hiding behind a facade, hiding our true selves from the world. Now get out of here while you can" He smiled sadly as he turned around seeing the other Kaijus coming towards him, it was time to take his place back as the king, it was nice to have a small bit of peace while he could. Ghidorah was the one to become surprised and they wanted to ask, to confirm that he was saying what they thought he was but they couldn't as they needed time to rest and heal. The hydra dived into the water swimming away as fast as his body would allow making a promise to himself that he would find Godzilla again and get his answer._

_Flash Back End_

"Hey Ghidorah? Are you guys okay? You've been zoned out for a while" Rodan waved his wing in front of the three heads causing them to stumble back a little when they came back from memory lane. They shook their heads before they all looked at the bird which caused Rodan to get a little nervous "I apologise for us zoning out Rodan, we were just remembering something. Now we must take our leave, since you couldn't give us any information about Godzilla then there's no reason for us to continue to bother you, Though thank you for allowing us to come inside" Ichi bowed a little after he finished his say. Ghidorah squatted before he jumped into the air flapping his wings and flying out of the volcano. He flew away from the island and started to fly towards any place he thought Godzilla would be, he needed his answer and he was gonna get it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would have thought I'd actually be continuing this, I thought about it and since I've seen some Kudos and one person who bookmarked this, I decided to finish this story though I don't really know when the next chapter will be out but I'll do my best to get it out as soon as possible ^^

Mothra's POV

I smiled to myself as I watched the kaiju I called my best friend slept peacefully, I unraveled my wings from around his form and stretched them before folding them back onto my body. I turned around and started to head towards the mouth of the cave, I looked back at the sleeping Kaiju one more time before heading out of the cave and into the forest that protected the entrance of our little home. I decided to walk for a couple of minutes to allow my wings to rest for a bit before I start flying and search for some food for when my little hatchling. I stopped walking when I realized my train of thought. When? When did I start thinking of Godzilla as my child? Did it start now or did I always think of him as my child? I chuckled to myself as I soon realized all the time I've called him hatchling to myself without even realizing it. After a bit my wings felt better so I unfolded them and took off into the sky. I searched around the area looking for any fruits or vegetables that would satisfy my hatchlings hunger when he awoke. I smiled to myself once again when I thought about the sleeping Kaiju in the cave before I was interrupted by a sound "BIBIBIBIBIBIB!" I quickly looked around and saw the one Godzilla let go. I growled as my body tensed and stilled myself getting ready for a fight if one was to come as the kaiju stopped in front of her flapping his golden wings "Ghidorah, it has been a while since we've seen each other. Though I would have preferred if we'd have never seen each other again" I tried to keep the venom out of my voice but from the flinch that Kevin gave it seemed that I wasn't doing the best of jobs at that. "M-ms.Mothra? We're not here to fight or start trouble, we just want to speak with G-Godzilla. W-we just have a question for him" Kevin stuttered out, he wished he wasn't nominated to speak with the moth if they found her first and not Godzilla. Kevin wanted Ichi to speak with her or even Ni but the other heads agreed that he had the less likely chance of pissing her off than them since they can come off as assholes without meaning to and Kevin is just very likable. I sighed as I saw the left head shake a little in fear waiting for my reaction "Look, even if I technically do know where Godzilla is, why would I tell you? How do I know you're not trying to get a second shot at him? Not trying to hit him when he lets his guard down" This time I saw all three heads flinch at my hiss, I took a deep breath to calm myself, I knew I was supposed to lead them to Godzilla but I just couldn't, they hurt him and they might have even given him false hope. It didn't really help that they did kill her

_ Flash Back _

_ Mothra POV continued _

_ "Ow! Mothra that hurt" I looked up from the arm that I was wrapping up with my silk. I looked up towards the kaiju who I consider my own son "Well maybe if you had just waited for me to come back and not have irritated your wounds than you wouldn't be in this situation" I cooed at him before tying the silk into a bow finishing the bandage. I nodded to myself, happy that the bandage would hold up. Godzilla was currently pouting "I was just protecting your egg" he grumbled which caused me to giggle "Hun, I would have found you but I thank you for finding and protecting me" I nuzzled against the kaiju who smiled back towards me and even became less tense. Seeing that caused me to do a small mental victory dance, it was rather rare seeing my hatchling relax now a days with how he does everything in his power to keep others from finding out that he was an Omega. Silence soon fell upon us which was fine with me, I enjoyed the moments when we could just sit in silence and enjoy each other presences. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moments "Hey mothra?" And that moment is now gone "Yes Godzilla?" "When Ghidorah comes looking for me, I want you to tell him where I am and leave us alone" My eyes snapped open and I stared at the larger kaiju like he was insane, though if any of the other kaijus were here than they would have definitely said he was insane. I couldn't comprehend the fact that my hatchling wanted to speak with the bastard that almost killed him and he wanted to speak with him alone as well! "Godzilla you can't be serious! Why in the world would you want to do that!?" I didn't mean to shout, Seeing the way he flinched and tried to crul into himself trying to make himself smaller made me realize that I was letting my temper get the better of me. I calmed down and scolded myself internally at forgetting how much he valued my opinion on situations like these "I'm sorry Godzilla, I shouldn't have reacted like that" He uncruled himself quickly holding his hands up "No, no, you were right to act like-" "No I wasn't, I should have listened and trusted you on this, you wouldn't ask me to do something, especially something like this unless it was very important. I just want you to answer this one question for me, you do that and I will do what you asked." I saw him hesitate for a moment, contemplating on if he should tell me or not. He sighed and looked away from me "It's because he's like me" I heard him mummer which caused my eyes to widen in shock, If the cave wasn't as quite as it was than I thought I would have heard him wrong. I opened my mouth to speak but I was beat to the punch "I know how crazy it sounds but you weren't near him when I smelled him. It may have been dampened but it was there, I smelled the scent of an Omega under that Alpha scent. I know what you're about to say, he may had been faking it just like I can fake my alpha scent but Mothra, You didn't see the fear I saw when I brought it up. They were all horrified, They accepted defeat, they were ready for me to act like an alpha and… and r-rape them, they… they thought I was gonna do that to them" I saw him shiver and wrap his tail around his body "I could never imagine what they had to go through but I just want to talk with them. I just feel like they need someone, Ya know?" I smiled sadly as I walked closer to my hatchling and reached up to nuzzle him "Don't worry little one, I understand, you've been waiting so long to find another person like you but who would have thought that they were so close and would be trying to kill you for some many years." This caused my hatchling to giggle which caused me to smile "Alright Godzilla, I'll take him to you but I want to see it for myself, deal?" "Deal! I'm telling you Mothra he's just like me" he giggled with glee as he couldn't wait to meet the Hydra once again but this time he'll make sure that they'll become friends! I sighed but kept my smile, if my hatchling is happy then I'm happy. _

_ Flash Back End _

I huffed as my promise ringed through my head, I stared into the hydras eyes seeing them getting more and more nervous as I stayed silent "I will take you to Godzilla" I saw them smile and was about to speak but I cut them off "Only if you let your  **true** scent out. You do that I will take you to him" I saw them freeze, I knew that this was a low blow and I was probably going to be scolded by Godzilla later but I needed to see for myself if they truly were an omega. I waited for 5 minutes, letting the time pass as I saw them look at each other communicating with each other mentally I assumed. Soon another 5 minutes passed and I lost my patiences "If you won't show me then there's no reason for me to waste my time!" I moved to fly away from the hydra before it hit my nose. This scent, Godzilla was right, I turned around and looked at the hydra, Kevin looked nervous but proud about the scent, Ichi seemed to be indifferent about the sent but has an air of nervousness as well. Finally I looked to Ni and I almost felt bad at making them reveal their Omega scent to me, He looked the most nervous of all but he also seemed to have a small bit of anger as well but it was clear they all had a blush on their face. I decided to stay silent and waved my head for them to follow me flying back towards the cave but not before swooping down and getting some apples from a tree snagging them with a net. I made sure not to go too fast since I did say I was going to show the false king where my hatchling was sleeping at. We soon arrived to the cave and landed at the entrance of the cave, I handed the bag of giant apples which caused them to look at me in confusion "Godzilla told me when I found you, I was to take you to him and he wanted to speak with you alone. I'm just respecting his wishes." When the hydra took the apples with their claw I glared at him "I want you to know this one thing, if you hurt him in anyway or I find out you gave him false hope than nothing will protect you from my wraith, do you understand?" I growled out lowly which caused the hydra to gulp nervously "W-we understand ma'am" Ichi stuttered out, he decided to speak up for them since he was the oldest and the other two seemed to be too scared to answer. I nodded and allowed them to head into the cave. I sighed to myself and decided to climb a tree and fall asleep.

Third person POV

Ghidorah was nervous, he'll he's been nervous ever since he ran into Mothra his nerves have been on high. From having to reveal themselves to the threats and even getting their chance to see if the kaiju they had fought for years is just like them, today has just been a rollercoaster for them. They were soon walking slower and slower as the weight of their situation was finally getting to them. They soon came to a stop, Ichi and Ni wondered if they should even do this now, nothing was stopping then from turning around and leaving this place, that seemed like a good idea to them. They could go back to being their fake selves and no one would know the difference "We can't leave now!" The other two heads looked over to Kevin who had a unfamiliar flame of determination in his eyes "Are we really going to back out of this now when we're so close to finding out the truth, We can't pretend what we aren't anymore! If what Godzilla said when he let us go was true than we won't be alone anymore, we won't have to hide or fear of being forced underneath someone because we'll protect each other! Aren't you two tired of being something we're not?" Kevin asked with a smile, the other two couldn't find themselves to disagree with their brother. He was right, they were tired of being something they weren't and they had a feeling Godzilla felt the same. Ichi and Ni looked at each other and nodded looking forward with new found determination. They soon continued their walking and arrived to a wide open area, seeing the king of all monsters curled up and sleeping peacefully. The placed the apples on the floor and wondered on how they were going to wake up the king until they realized the best way to wake the kaiju was to let their scent do the work. Their scent slowly but surely filled up the room, Godzilla even twitched at one point. After 10 minutes the mighty king of the monsters stirred sniffing the air, this caused him to immediately sit up and wipe the sleep out of his eyes looking around before his sight was set onto the Hydra himself. Awkwardness filled the air, the two wanted to so desperately talk to each other but being enemies, Fighting for position as the king of monsters and all around trying to kill each other for so long, it was hard to talk to each other regularly. After a few minutes of silence, Godzilla looked at the hydra with determination and soon the air was filled with his own scent causing the false king to give the king a look of surprise. The two stared into each other's eyes, a mural understanding went between them. Godzilla decided to take a bold move and took a step forward and waited to see what the hydra would do. Ghidorah gulped and took a step forward himself. Godzilla smiled happily and took another step forward with the False king doing the same. The two took a couple of more steps until they were only a few inches apart. Ichi, Ni and Godzilla didn't know what to do at this point, they were near each other now but they didn't know what they should do now. Well Kevin did, he took control of his side of the wing and opened it before he wrapped it around the king of monsters bringing him into a hug. Godzilla froze, the false king's scent was filling his nose telling him that he wasn't alone, there was another omega, there was another person who he didn't have to hide his true self from, he raised his arms and wrapped them around the hydras body. Ichi and Ni were surprised from the brother's actions and more surprised when their fellow Omega returned it…. Fellow Omega? It finally dawned on them that they truly weren't alone any longer, they didn't have to be something they aren't. They soon wrapped the other wing around the lizards body, Godzilla looked up as the three heads looked down at the shorter kaiju and smiled. They both chuckled as they hugged each other tighter and soon those chuckles turned to cries as tears of joy ran down their faces as they both came to the conclusion that they truly weren't alone any longer. Mothra soon heard the cries of joy and smiled happily to herself. Everything between those two changed in the one hug, The hatred and anger vanished between the two King's. A new bond was formed, the bong between Omegas. Though Omegas always had an Alpha and these two wouldn't be any different.


	3. I am not dead and this fic isn't dead either! So here is Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the new chapter and I would enjoy criticism on what I could improve on

Chapter 3

2 hours had gone by and the two kaiju were drying their tears as they pulled apart from each other though they were reluctant to do so. When they finally pulled away, Mothra walked inside of the cave and smiled at the two "Glad to see that you two made up and are actually looking better than before you two talked." The two omegas smiled at the moth "Guess you're right about that one Ms. Mothra" Kevin spoke happily causing Mothra to giggle "Kevin you don't have to call me Ms. Calling me Mothra is fine. 

Now I'm assuming you'll be staying here for a bit so I'll go out and get us some more food since these few fruits I brought won't be enough to satisfy all of us. I'll be gone for a bit, you two can take this time to get to know each other while I'm away" She stretched out her wings and body as she needed to get ready to carry a large portion of food. Ghidorah was surprised to hear what the moth was saying before they quickly spoke at the same time " **You don't have to do any of that"** Mothra looked at the hydra in surprise before she started to giggle uncontrollably. 

Godzilla did his best to hide his laughter trying to cover it up with coughs. The three heads looked at each other before blushing, The moth went over to Ghidorah and patted each of the heads "Sorry for laughing dear but I want to, this is to not only make up from how I treated you earlier but also a welcoming to the family I guess you could say" she smiled happily towards the hydra though Ni and Ichi were very confused at what the moth meant tilting their heads to the side trying to figure out what the moth meant, Kevin though was grinning happily even if he didn't know what the moth meant by her saying they were welcome to the family. "May I ask what do you mean by welcoming us to the family Mothra?" Ichi decided to ask the moth. Godzilla perked up at the question and smiled towards the hydra "It means she sees you as her child duh. I thought you'd be able to understand that" "W-wait what!? You see us as your child!? Why!? Also aren't we older than you!?" Ni said with a look of confusion and surprise on his face. "Mothra is actually older than you think Ghidorah. I think this might be a bit of a stretch but I believe she may be the oldest thing on this planet." Godzilla spoke smiling at his fellow omega he soon scratched his head nervously when Mothra looked over towards him with a playful glare before sighing "Yes as Godzilla said, I'm much older than I seem, having the ability to reincarnate each time I die. Now I believe you and Godzilla here can use some bonding time." "Wait, you can't just leave us hanging here? How do we know you're telling the truth?" Ni questioned, he along with the rest of his brothers were now very curious about the moth and how much knowledge she held. 

Mothra giggled at the curious eyes of the hydra "In due time young one. When I get back I'll answer some questions you ask, though depending on the question I may or may not answer them. Now you two get to know each other" Before the hydra could speak again the moth was already flying out of the cave causing the omega to groan as he sat down having his back facing Godzilla. 

The two omega’s looked at each other awkwardly, they didn’t know how to start off the conversation, they may have connected with the fact they were both omegas but that didn’t mean they really knew each other much, Godzilla rubbed his hands together nervously while the heads of the hydra looked around not knowing what they should speak about, even Kevin who was usually the talkative of the heads didn’t know where to take the conversation since he didn’t want to destroy any chance of progress they may have made with their fellow omega though that seemed impossible all three of the heads knew a few words could destroy any kin ship they had with the Alpha Kaiju.

After a few minutes had passed Godzilla perked up having an idea on what they could talk about “Umm Ghidorah? Is it okay if I asked what kinds of planets did you see before you arrived on earth?” Godzilla hoped he didn’t touch any nerves when he asked about the planets .

Ghidorah looked surprised at the question, the three heads looked at each other before nodding “Well we saw a lot of places, most didn’t really have anything special but there were some interesting ones. One planet we visited was mostly made of water, it was very beautiful, though there was a giant craft in the water with so much radiation oozing off of it. We didn’t stay very long but from how much radiation we could feel, most of that planet may be covered in it by this point if it wasn’t cleaned up. Hopefully there wasn’t much life since it would be sad to see if they were mutated.” Ichi explained to the other omega. Ni and Kevin smiled when they remembered the planet, Kevin wanted to go back and play in the water since they never had the chance the first time around. They voted on if they should stay longer but he was outvoted by his brothers since Ni wanted to fight something and Ichi didn’t see the reason in staying since there wasn’t a crazy alpha ruling over the planet so they had left like they did with other planets that seemed peaceful.

While the hydra heads reminisced on the planet they visited, Godzilla was staring at them in awe, he always wanted to travel off this planet to see what was out there, he wanted to see if there was someone out there who was just like him though he didn’t have to think about that anymore since he was staring at his fellow omega now. He smiled before scooting over to the hydra and laid against his side which was where Kevin was. This in turn caused the three heads to snap out of their reminiscing and looked at their fellow omega with Ichi having a light blush, Ni having a confused but embarrassed look and Kevin is smiling happily as he laid his neck around Godzilla’s shoulder who rubbed the hydra’s snout with a smile. Ichi and Ni starred as each other wondering what they should do but decided to just enjoy being near their fellow Kaiju and stayed silent with them wrapping a wing around Godzilla’s large body. 

The two kaijus stayed silent but this time it was more comfortable where they didn’t have to worry about saying anything awkward, well that was until Kevin opened his mouth “Hey Godzilla? Have you ever thought about getting a mate? Like finding an alpha?” The other two heads along with Godzilla froze at the question. Ichi and Ni were quick to scold their brother “Kevin! That question is very personal! You can’t just ask that out of the blue, what if he didn’t want to talk or think about that in the first place” “Ni is correct Kevin, what you said was very insensitive and I believe you should apologize to Godzilla.” 

Kevin looked down from the disappointed looks and realized some truths in his brothers words “I-i’m sorry Godzilla, they’re right, what I said-” “It’s okay Kevin, I did ask a question that could have been sensitive as well though you still answered and I thank you for telling me about it. Though I guess my answer is that I never really thought about it. Most of my life has been keeping the other titans in check along with hiding my omega status. We both know how badly things would be if the others found out I was only an omega, they may gain confidence to try and kill me so one of them could be the new alpha.” The King of the monsters started to really think about if he wanted his own Alpha, did he really want to be loved and taken care of by another kaiju after being a fake alpha and having a cold mask towards his fellow Kaijus. Deep inside his very soul he knew the answer already. He did want that, he wanted to be held in another's arms and be told everything will be okay, he wanted someone to be protective and maybe a bit possessive. He wanted to have his very own family to see his own hatchlings growing up and shooting their first atomic breath. Though now that he thought about it, he realized how nice that sounded “Yeah I think having an alpha would be nice though, What about you guys? Have you guys thought about having an alpha as your mate?”

The three heads looked nervous about the question but decided to answer it regardless “I’m sorry to say that we don’t plan on finding an alpha to be our mate, we probably won’t be finding a mate in general. Though we will support your decision on getting an alpha Godzilla” Ichi explained sadly with Ni agreeing with his brother “Yeah! We have our own lives to think about and we don’t need anyone to be happy” “Why are you two lying?” Ichi, Ni and Godzilla froze at the voice and stared at Kevin who had a disappointed look on his face? This was a very weird and a tad bit worrying sight to see, Kevin was usually the happiest out of the three heads even in a situation that looked grim and dark, Kevin was usually the light that got them out of their gloomy mood and brought their hopes up. He always helped them whenever they had an especially hard time on a planet. Though now seeing his face with a small frown along with his eyes showing sadness shook the other heads to their core. Godzilla was a bit worried looking at Kevin's face, he didn’t know what the left head was talking about but he decided to stay quiet since he knew he would get his answer soon. Ichi gulped as he decided to speak up for the both of them since he knew Ni may start yelling if he spoke “What do you mean by us lying Kevin? We’re telling the truth about not getting a mat-” “Why are you still lying!? You may be saying that with convection but we all know it’s a lie, deep down in our heart and soul we don’t want to be alone anymore, I thought you both would get it when we found out Godzilla was an omega just like us. I get why both of you want to keep lying but it’s not good for us, we can’t let one time ruin ourselves. I know we haven’t had the greatest confirmations with Alphas or betas but that doesn’t mean that we won’t find someone we lov-” “What if we can’t find anyone huh!?” Kevin looked at Ni who cut him off, Ni had small tears forming in the corner of his eyes as his face was full of anger and frustration “W-What if every a-alpha or b-beta we find just tires the same thing as the others! As soon as they find out we're an o-o-o-omega they’ll lose all respect for us.” Ni soon had tears flowing down his face though he was trying his hardest to get them to stop. “T-they don't care how we feel and they’ll try to force themselves onto us just like all the others! O-o-omega’s are, No WE are nothing but items and objects to be shown off to others, to be used and then tossed away after they had their fun.” He was panting heavily as his tears dropped down to the cave floor. 

Kevin unwrapped his neck around Godzilla and reached over toward his brother and nuzzled him wanting to speak but he didn’t know what to say, he desperately wanted to cheer his brother up but he didn’t know what to say, thankfully he didn’t need to “Ni, Kevin? Both of your words hold truths to them but only some truths, Yes Ni the alphas and betas we met haven’t been the best but that doesn’t mean there aren’t good ones and Kevin? Ni is right when he says the alpha we’ve met hasn't been the best but we can’t go all our life looking for something that may not be there. So I will say this, We will try to find love but after 3 tries we will give up on trying to find love and live our life to the fullest. Do both of you agree?” He looked towards his brothers who both nodded “ Good now let’s stop talking about this, I’m sure Godzilla wouldn’t like to hear us bicker” The other two heads blushed slightly forgetting that the King of the monsters was in the cave with them and went to apologise but the King just waved his hand “Don’t worry I think is was good you guys talked about it. I’ll even help you guys out to find an Alpha, I don’t want to have my fellow omega to be alone and if you can’t find an alpha then I won’t get one either, I may want one but us omega’s stick together! You guys won’t be able to change my mind, either we both have an alpha or neither of us has one” Godzilla said with determination as he pulled the hydra into a hug who just accepted it with smiles “Thank you Godzilla, I’m glad we were given a chance to become your friend” Ichi said speaking for all three of the heads who just laid themselves on the other Kaijus shoulders. The two had gotten closer with each other, though soon they would be having more company since a moth was about to run into an old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would once again like to apologize for taking so long to put out another chapter, Life has been a bit crazy. I probably won't be able to post chapters at lighting speeds but I promise you that this fic is not dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! Got my first kudos and I finished the first chapter of my story, so I guess good things are happening.


End file.
